wipeoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Press Releases from Wipeout (video game)
This is a list of press release documents from the game manual of Wipeout. "Dr. Fraser of the World Technology Symposium went on to say, 'It is clear that many sightings of UFOs are not hoaxes of any kind.' We know this because many of the flying objects are in fact anti-gravity machines developed to enchance weaponary capabilities. In deciding to declare the existance of this technology, we are hoping we can open it up to development by scientists with peaceful intent." – Michelle da Silva, science commentator, The Times, 4 May 2018 "It strikes me as odd that government bodies, such as the World Technology Symposium, have been so hasty in denouncing anti-gravity technology as unsuitable for mass transport systems. They say it is 'inefficient' and not 'cost-effective'. My guess is that this is the voice of the government who have just increased tax on current fuel supplies." – Tessa Deakin of The Future Transport Campaign, New Transport Monthly, 25 November 2024 "Suggest we reject Symposium proposals. Sufficient interest exists in US team to continue research. Circulate memo worldwide." – Secret memo from Chuck Hoffman (AG Team Leader in US) to Pierre Belmondo (Director of European AG Research), 26 November 2024 "We awake this morning to find that so-called anti-gravity scientists have been wasting money on fruitless projects and expense account lunches. The 'AG Community' as they are known decided to continue research into anti-gravity transport, even though their governing body insisted such plans could never be raised. The US government is now demanding an enquiry into the unaurthorized spending of the money." – Geena Dawkins, Hello USA (TV show), 22 October 2034 "When we gathered in the searing heat of the Nevada desert, we expected prehaps a crudely built protoype model and some embarrased shuffling on the part of the discredited scientists. Instad we were met by the Nx1000 anti-gravity vehicle which flew across the special track so smoothly and with such speed that jaws abruptly dropped, and from somewhere across the hills came the sound of words being eaten. It was the government officials who looked uncomfortable as the world's pressed asked 'Who are the fraudsters now?'" – Michael McDonald, science editor, The European Daily Comment, 15 April 2035 "US Government forced to remove the high tax on fuel which resulted from the official abandonment of the anti-gravity transport program. Other governments expected to follow." – The Day in Brief, World Economic Review, 30 May 2035 "Fourteen long years ago, I lambasted the World Technology Symposium because they refused to pursue research into the emergent anti-gravity technology. Thankfully, that unprofessional organization is now in ruins, as is the dastardly government they answered to, and scientists who refused to bow to political pressure have emerged as the key players in developing the transport system that will solve many of the world's problems." – Tessa Deakin of The Future Transport Campaign, New Transport Monthly, 2 February 2038 "Wow! Bunch of us went out in the new anti-gravity vehicles last month! Speedy Gonzalez! You want the ride of the future? You goddamn got it with these mean machines. Be assured – motor racing is DEAD! You can ride 'em to work or you can ride 'em into the ground… just make sure you're riding them somewhere!" – Biz News, Race Days (US Journal), 8 June 2044 "And to the world watching ths event, already bigger than soccer's World Cup or the Olympic Games, we say, 'See you again next year!' Race on!" – Dirk Breakwater, Chief Executive of the F3600 Race League Commission, Introduction to the official programme of the first F3600 Championships, June 2050 Category:Universe